Ecrenion Tales The City of Snakes
by fireboy22
Summary: Delve into the exciting world of Ecrenion where fantastic creatures live and mysterious races dwell. This is the adventure of two mecca-spawn brothers that are sent to rid the world of an evil who has taken the shape of a nazur.
1. The World of Ecrenion

Ecrenion Countries

**Finderskan (Republic of Finderskan):**

Politics: Monarchy- Ikindon Family

Climate: Desert, and Warm

Capital: Ikithan

Language: Jordkanian

Names: They usually use names with three syllables or more, and use syllables like Fin, ka, or ki.

Demonym: Finderskan

This country used to be one with Jordsir as the Jordkan country. It is now a separate country of warriors, and soldiers. The people there have dark skin, and dark hair. They tend to be very gun-ho, and very reckless when it comes to thinking out strategies. They don't take kindly to spell casters, and tend to mistreat them. There are a lot of humans, followed by Slizians, Kimodans, Mecca-Spawn, and Nazur.

**Jordsir (Magocracy of Jordsir)****:**

Politics: Magocracy (Democracy, but with mystics)

Climate: Cold and Snowy

Capital: Jorin

Language: Jordkanian

Names: They tend to use names with two syllables or more. They mostly use syllables like jo, ju, je, sir, sor, or ser.

Demonym: Jordsiran

This is the total opposite of Finderskan. They are complete arcane spell casters. In their society, the warriors and soldiers have the lowest social standing. The people tend to have light skin, and light hair. There are a lot of humans, Nazur, Slizians, Kimodans, and Mecca-Spawn.

**Skath (Republic of Skath):**

Politics: Monarchy- Sket family

Climate: Desert, and Warm

Capital- Sket

Language-Skathick, Jordkanian

Names: They use simple names with one or two syllables. They mostly have any name that has sk- in it.

Demonym: Skath

This is what most people call "mini-Findeskan". They have almost the same ideals, and politics of Finderskan, but a little more extreme. They completely hate spell casters, and using spells in their country is considered illegal. If someone is found using spells, the culprit will be immediately executed, and not necessarily by the police or guards.

**Iki (Theocracy of Iki):**

Politics: Theocracy (democracy, but with priests)

Climate: Cold

Capital: Iki

Language: Ikin

Names: They have names with just two syllables starting with a consonant, and ending with a consonant.

Demonym: Ikan

Iki is a country filled with clerics, and priests. Even though they are religious they are very liberal when it comes to religions. A person can practice whatever religion they want, but they must show complete devotion to it. The religion of importance is always the one corresponding to the current Archpriest.

**Core (Republic of Core):**

Politics: Monarchy - Moru family

Climate: Tropical

Capital: Moru

Language: Mouran

Names: They usually prefer names ending with –ran, but they aren't too bound to naming rules or nothing.

Demonym: Coran

This country is one of the best and calmest countries ever; since they´re very pacifists and they don't like wars. They have no military, and are experts in debating. They also permit a population of all races, and there are a lot of Kimodans since they're close to Shak.

**Ihnithos (Republic of Ihnithos):**

Politics: Monarchy – Isino family

Climate: Cool and Breezy

Capital: Coinus

Language: Ihnithonian

Names: Ihnithonians prefer almost any name that ends with a vowel and s.

Demonym: Ihnithonian

This country has very good agriculture, and that is not the only things that they are famous for. They have a symbiotic relationship with Sahnithos. Sahnithos provides defenses to Ihnithos, and Sahnithos gets 25% of what Ihnithos produces. They have plenty of races, and are few who accept the Mecca-Spawn for their machines.

**Sahnithos (Republic of Sahnithos):**

Politics: Monarchy- Saino Family

Climate: Desert and Warm

Capital: Maninus

Language: Ihnithonian

Names: Sahnithonians prefer almost any name that ends with a vowel and s.

Demonym: Sahnithonian

This country trains one of the most strictest and loyal soldiers. Alongside Ihnithos they have what most people call "the perfect relationship". They accept most races especially the Mecca-Spawn for their mechanical weaponry and guns and even have Mecca-Spawn districts within their cities.

**Coumo (Free L****ands of Coumo):**

Politics: Independent town policy

Climate: Warm and temperate hills and meadows

Capital: None

Language: None

Names: No actual preferences or cultural influence

Demonym: Couman

Coumo, or the Free Lands, is a country which is technically not a country. These are actually politically untamed lands that are inhabited by various different villages and towns, and a wide array of races and cultures. Even though they aren´t politically influenced, the villages still choose their own mayors or leaders. Since these are "free" lands they are not bound to any rules or laws, so many criminals usually end up crossing the border to the Free Lands.

**West Motto (Republic of West Motto):**

Politics: Monarchy- Doutou family

Climate: Temperate and Breezy

Capital: Todou

Language: Moutan

Names: Most of these names either have two or three syllables. They usually have o, u or ou in their names, and any consonants.

Demonym: West Mottan

West Motto is a very honorable country. They strongly believe in the balance between mind and body. Most countries recognize West Motto for their legendary martial art practice of Koutonuk, which is divided into: Kou (sword practice), To (unarmed fighting), and Nuk (arcane study). Above all, it is very unwise to meddle in their traditions. West Motto emerged when the slizian barbarians now known as Hisia and Slisith tore the Motto Empire in half.

**East Motto (Republic of East Motto):**

Politics: Monarchy- Jouto family

Climate: Temperate and Breezy

Capital: Moudou

Language: Moutan

Names: Most of these names either have two or three syllables. They usually have o, u or ou in their names, and any consonants.

Demonym: East Mottan

East Motto is a very philosophical country where almost anybody wishes to go and study about the contemplation of life and it´s mysteries. The whole country is littered with academics and great minds that are always entranced with a new riddle or mystery. Nazur are easily found, not only in the country, but in the academies; occupying high positions. Most Nazur call East Motto their home country, since they feel most comfortable in it. East Motto emerged when the slizian barbarians now known as Hisia and Slisith tore the Motto Empire in half.

**New Motto (Principality of New Motto)**

Politics: Principality- Noul family

Climate: Temperate and Tropical

Capital: Jounh

Language: Moutan

Names: Most of these names either have two or three syllables. They usually have o, u or ou in their names, and any consonants.

Demonym: New Mottan or Mottanly (slang term)

Differing from their mother country, East Motto; new mottans could not stand the philosophical nature of their ancestors so East Motto granted the younger prince Loul a small piece of land to do what he wills with it, and it will be ruled by his descendants. New Motto is famous for its beaches and it is a great way to relax for many a traveler. They also have one of the best inns and are dedicated to the beauty of their country both naturally and socially. Being so small and not posing a threat they don't possess a proper army and instead have a small militia of voluntaries.

**Slisith (Slizian Republic of Slisith)**

Politics: Monarchy- Has family

Climate: Warm and Tropical

Capital: Hasas

Language: Slizian

Names: Slizians usually have names that go with their language so that they sound like hissing noises.

Demonym: Slisith

The first civilized country of slizians to emerge; Slisith was born from the empire of barbarian slizians that lived in the Motto Empire. Upon the separation of the Motto Empire some slizians felt that they had to interact with the humans instead of fighting them. Slisith was born from the ideas of these Slizians although they were met with difficulties from their cousins the ones called the hisian slizians. Slisith is open to all races and slisith slizians are very friendly, they are also apt in mysticism.

**Hisia**** (Slizian Republic of Hisia)**

Politics: Monarchy- Sals family

Climate: Warm and Tropical

Capital: Sazis

Language: Slizian

Names: Slizians usually have names that go with their language so that they sound like hissing noises.

Demonym: Hisian

Following their cousins, the slisiths; Hisia was born out of need. Their people were being watched carefully by the east and west mottans and they had lost half their number due to the founding of slisith. King Its Sals decided that it was time to progress and united all the barbaric slizians to form the new slizian nation known as Hisia. Hisians are haters of non-slizians and thus no other race is allowed in their country unless they wish a painful death. Hisians don´t practice much mysticism but they do have adepts in their armies.

**Shak**** (Kimodan Republic of Shak)**

Politics: Monarchy- Thek family

Climate: Tropical and Breezy

Capital: Shoku

Language: Kimodian

Names: Kimodans don't bind themselves to naming rules and instead pick whatever name they want when reaching a certain age.

Demonym: Shak

Shak is the only kimodan sanctuary. Its cities and towns are half submerged in the sea or rivers since their inhabitants prefer it that way and like to have visits from land-dwellers. Although many people think that the kimodans are dangerous they are actually very friendly but their shark like appearance tends to scare others easily. This country is famous for the way their cities and towns are built and their deadly aquatic forces.

**Canthus**** (Democracy of Canthus)**

Politics: Democracy

Climate: Cold and Breezy

Capital: Orthusins

Language: Canudian (altered kimodian)

Names: They don't bind themselves to naming rules.

Demonym: Cathunian or Canudian (slang term)

Canthus is a haven for any race. Their democracy applies to anyone and thus anyone can be nominated and anyone can vote. Although they can vote, most of the time the selected leaders have been nazur since they are very apt at debating but mecca-spawn and kimodan candidates have been close to leadership as well. Canthus is also the only country known to have had close interactions with the pine mozarahs.

Races of Ecrenion

**Human****:**

Physical Description: Medium-sized humanoids with light to dark skin tones. Small ears and eyes.

Unique abilities: Very adept at different activities and flexible. Able to adapt to any situation and learn from almost anything.

Power Groups: Humans control most of the countries in Ecrenion.

Languages: Universal, country-based

Description: Found almost anywhere, the humans were one of the three primordial races to be created, along with the slizians and the mozarahs. They founded the first countries and where the first to discover and bring the famous belief of "The Great Truth".

**Mecca-spawn:**

Physical Description: Same as humans but with mechanical arms, legs, eyes or lungs.

Unique abilities: Same as humans but with either enhanced sight, upper or lower body strength or advanced breathing. Experts with machinery.

Power Groups: They travel in small nomadic tribes and control the port town of Mecc in Ihnithos.

Languages: Universal, country-based

Description: Mecca-spawn are actually offshoots of humans. They were merely humans with disabilities and they learned to replace them with mechanical parts. They are usually mocked and marginalized by human society.

**Slizian:**

Physical Description: Reptile humanoids with small frills around their necks that varies by color and pattern between each individual. They also possess a tail.

Unique abilities: Outstanding stamina and resistant to heat. Also have good climbing abilities and slightly stronger than humans.

Power Groups: Slisith and Hisia. There are also small barbaric tribes.

Languages: Universal, Slizian

Description: Almost as plenty as the humans. These creatures have a mean-looking demeanor but they are actually nice towards outsiders except those from Hisia. They are very powerful warriors and a bit adept with basic mysticism. They are also one of the primordial races of Ecrenion alongside the humans and mozarahs.

**Mozarah****:**

Physical Description: Mozarahs are small humanoids about four feet tall. They are completely made out of wood.

Unique abilities: Mozarahs are quick and nimble and can speak to plants. They can also meld with plants and hide with them.

Power Groups: They are usually found in small groves in the jungles, woods and tropical jungles.

Languages: Mozarick, few speak Universal

Description: Mozarahs were the other beings to have been created at the beginning. They are the only beings that do not socialize with other beings easily and have not established civilizations. What makes them very unique is that they have not forgotten the history of Ecrenion and are very wise. There are three variations of mozarahs: the palm mozarahs who reside in tropical islands, pine mozarahs who live in the woods and vine mozarahs that dwell in the jungles.

**Kimodan:**

Physical Description: Kimodans appear like sharks with legs and arms but no tail.

Unique abilities: Ability to breathe underwater and to swim faster. Enhanced jaw strength.

Power Groups: Shak

Langauges: Universal and Kimodian

Description: Kimodans were created from an unknown phenomenon were sharks suddenly sprouted legs and took to the land. Kimodans are very friendly but their appearance still tends to scare some people away. They quickly befriended the people of Canthus and were given flooded land to live which later became known as Shak. Even though new to this world they are still wise and good warriors; especially underwater. When swimming their legs disappear and turn into a tail.

**Nazur:**

Physical Description: They look like humans but with partial masks on their faces and lines running all over their bodies.

Unique abilities: Very adept at mysticism. They are also able to talk telepathically.

Power Groups: They live in few districts in Canthus and East Motto.

Langauges: Universal, country based

Description: Nazur are renegades from the torture plane of Touras. They are dead spirits of evil beings that managed to escape Touras and materialize themselves in Ecrenion. Since they have no memories of their past lives, nobody minds that they were bad people in a past life. They are very smart and intellectual and have even managed to become the elect leaders of Canthus. They also prefer to talk telepathically and for some reason cannot use their mouths.

History of Ecrenion

In the time of which the ecrenions call 0 B.S. a great being floated in a spacious void. This being whom we came to call Ecrenion decided that he, like many other being, craved for children. Although a being of his immense power could not bear to simply raise one or two children; so he created three at first. The first he decided that he would give him intelligence above all else and named it "human". The second was to be strong and brave and thus he named it "slizian". The last was to be gentle and shy; he named this one "mozarah".

Upon seeing that the only thing that his children would do was squabble, their differences as a reason; Ecrenion decided that he would create more of their own kind so that they would have friends and others to whom they could relate to. He created so many of the different kinds that he decided to turn himself into their "playground" thus the creation of Ecrenion. In the years that came to pass, Ecrenion decorated his world with trees, animals and scenery. He also created an alternate world where the fallen of Ecrenion would go to rest, Llouras; and another were the wicked would be tortured for their sins upon death, Touras.

Eventually, as time passed two new races came to Ecrenion. Souls that resided in Touras managed to escape and embody themselves in Ecrenion, the nazur. Seeing as how they did not retain any memories of their wicked lives, Ecrenion allowed them to remain in his world. Another race crawled from the ocean to the surface, the kimodans. Not knowing the reason for their creation, Ecrenion let them live because they intrigued him and caught his interest.

As all beings do, the races of Ecrenion began to fight once again. Ecrenion knew that he could not continue to watch over all of them so he created various beings, which came to be known as the Great Spirits, to watch over his creations while he finally rested. This spirits would have influence over the creatures of Ecrenion in a particular area and would shape Ecrenion as they see fit.

Thanks to the Great Spirits the races of Ecrenion created their own civilizations and thrived in their own particular way.

Events

B.S. = Before the Great Spirits arrived.

A.S. = After the Great Spirits arrived.

**Year**

**Event**

0 B.S.

Ecrenion created the three primordial races (human, slizian, mozarah).

3 B.S.

Ecrenion created others of the same primordial races

4 B.S.

Ecrenion, the world, was created and shaped.

10 B.S.

The world was finally filled with flora and fauna.

11 B.S.

Touras and Llouras were created.

25 B.S.

First nazur escaped from Touras.

26 B.S.

First Kimodan walked on earth.

0 A.S.

Races began to squabble and the Great Spirits were created.

1 A.S.

History was taught by Okhan to the races.

3 A.S.

Jordkan nation was created.

6 A.S.

Motto nation was created.

20 A.S.

Jordkan nation was attacked by slizian barbarians.

21 A.S.

Motto attacked by slizian barbarians.

23 A.S.

Core was founded. Mozarahs went into hiding.

25 A.S.

Iki was founded. Religion of The Great Truth was also created in Iki.

30 A.S.

Malanar created the mystic arts. Jordkan nation divided because some wanted to use brute force to fight and others wanted to use mysticism.

31 A.S.

Finderskan and Jordsir founded. Motto territory divided in half by slizians.

33 A.S.

Ougin created untouched terrain called the Free Lands or Coumo.

34 A.S.

West Motto and East Motto founded. Core gave the kimodans half of their land to live in. Shak founded.

45 A.S.

Ihnithos and Sahnithos founded. Alliance made.

47 A.S.

First machine was created in Ihnithos for agricultural means.

50 A.S.

Machines were used for bodies. First mecca-spawn created.

53 A.S.

Skath was created. Canthus was created.

58 A.S.

Slizian barbarians trapped in middle by West Motto and East Motto. Slisith was founded.

60 A.S.

Hisia founded out of necessity.

63 A.S.

Prince Loul left East Motto and created New Motto.

93 A.S.

A port town was given to the mecca-spawn by Ihnithos, the town was named Mecc.

104 A.S.

Sahnithos attempted to conquer West Motto due to the king Horas´s paranoia.

106 A.S.

West Motto refuted the Sahnithonians.

109 A.S.

West Motto laid siege to the capital city of Maninus.

110 A.S.

King Horas was taken from his throne by civilians. Horas´s nephew Ases takes the throne.

111 A.S.

King Ases signs peace treaty with West Motto.

112 A.S.

Current time.

Mysticism

Anyone with an adept mind can learn mysticism. When practicing mysticism one must bear in mind that an average student can only master one type of mysticism while masters have only reached two masteries. The types are divided into two parts: natural mysticism which was created by the mozahras, thus the reason for the use of the mozarick language and deals with nature itself, and energy mysticism that deals with manipulating energy and was created by the humans of Jordsir.

Natural Mysticism:

Fisa (fire)

Tasa (earth)

Nisa (ice)

Ousa (water)

Aisa (air)

Lasa (life)

Energy Mysticism:

Warp

Control

Create

Force

Great Spirits

Name:

Spirit of…

Gender:

Okhan

History

Male

Malanar

Mysticism

Female

Ougin

Civilization

Male

Koronos

Torture

Male

Adamar

Justice

Male

Odemir

Crime

Female

Varok

War

Male

Inmar

Language

Female

Hineth

Fun

Female

Yodar

Animals

Male

Polih

Art

Female

Exath

Love

Male

Guneth

Death

Female


	2. Part 1

Ecrenion

The City of Snakes pt. 1

Rodrigo A. Rojas Ferrer

Chapter 1

"Tymian" he heard the first time. "Tymian, we have to go now. It's already morning" said Tymian's best friend, and brother, Shutt.

Tymian awoke, to see his brother already up and geared. He slowly collected himself and remembered what they were doing again.

He and his brother, Shutt, were on their way to a temple in the Slithering Jungles of Hisia. His brother had not bothered to tell him the reason of their journey; nor had Tymian bothered to ask him of this trek. He was only tired of having to sleep in the alleyways of any city or town that they would happen upon. This time was the worst of them all, since they had reached the capital city of Hasas, in Slisith. "Not even a small piece of gold for a proper bed to sleep in." Tymian thought to himself as he bent down to pick up his belt, and his back cracked slightly.

He buckled his pistol around his right side, and slowly slipped every one of his knives in their respective scabbards, which were evenly spaced on the belt that was wrapped around his torso. He looked at his brother, and saw him cleaning his beloved musket, Cinder-shot; it was a beautiful piece of equipment; it had silver plating around the wooden frame, and a beautifully shaped blade stretching from the bottom of the barrel; just in case an enemy got by his accurate shots, which was nearly impossible. His brother was one of the best sharpshooters Tymian, and the mecca-spawn, had ever seen.

The mecca-spawn; humanities' outcasts. Humans who were born with imperfect working bodies are usually misfits already. Once the mecca-spawn find them, they offer their help; which is usually accepted. After a medical procedure, their failing organs or underdeveloped limbs are replaced with machinery. For the price of their acceptability in human society, they gain remarkable superhuman abilities, given to them through their new "modifications". Shutt, and Tymian have such a history.

Shutt, a thirty year old man, was tall (almost five feet and nine inches in height). He had a slim built, but his muscles were well formed. He wore a long black leather jacket over a normal cloth shirt, and long pants; he also sported brown boots. He had long dark dead brown hair, which he usually brushed it back to keep it from blinding him. He had an almost expressionless face, which was further supported by his eyes: mechanical lenses, replaced where his eyes normally should be. He was born blind, and this was the result of his acceptance of the mecca-spawn´s offer.

On the other hand, Tymian, a twenty-five year old man, was shorter (almost five feet, six inches tall). He was also thin, yet very agile and flexible. He had short black hair and a rat-tail in the back. He wore a light-brown cloth shirt, and long cloth pants of the same color. He preferred steel plated boots, and metal-braces, although rusted and a bit wore down. He also wore a black leather belt, and another around his body, where his knives where sheathed. Instead of a mouth, he wore a black breathing mask. Due to his underdeveloped lungs, he had trouble breathing; but all thanks to the mecca-spawn, he could breathe better than any other human, and even breathe underwater, or under other circumstances.

"Remember, brother; just like Slisith, Hisia is home to countless slizians…" Shutt started saying to Tymian "…, yet Hisia is not too friendly towards humans, or any other race."

"Then why do we head there?" Tymian spoke, his voice sounded muffled, due to his mask.

"All in good time, brother" replied Shutt, without looking at Tymian, as he loaded a bullet in Cinder-shot.

The two mecca-spawn emerged from the alleyway. Tymian couldn´t help to look amazed at the city of Hasas; a beautiful and large city surrounded by a thick sea of jungle. Even though he did not like the jungle as much as his home, in the meadows of Sahnithos; he could understand how the reptilian slizians took a liking to it. The city was a good starting point for travelers who were heading to Hisia, since it provided a predetermined feel of slizian mentality. The border was also less protected since Hisia did not expect an attack from their fellow slizians in Slisith.

"Luck may be on our way" Shutt said with a smirk on his face, as he looked out into the far distance of the main street.

"Hmmm, why would that be?" Tymian said confused.

"Observe." Shutt replied, and pointed in the way he was eyeing.

This maddened Tymian a bit, since Shutt knew that he did not possess the same expanded eyesight he did.

After a while, though, Tymian saw what Shutt was talking about. A small war band of humans walked down the main street. They all wielded large weapons like axes, hammers, and halberds. There were almost thirty or forty of them. By the markings that most of them wore on their faces, the fact that there were women in the group, and the pride on their faces; Tymian was almost one hundred percent certain that they were finderskan warriors. The finderskan are mighty and renowned warriors of the mighty Finderskan kingdom; although always eager to fight, and a bit reckless, they tend to be friendly, and have been Ecrenion's most powerful kingdom, along with Jordsir, for countless years.

"Finderskans? What are they doing here?" said Tymian, drawing a blank on his face.

"It must be the famous Hisia hunting games." Shutt replied, "The finderskan tend to come to Hisia to test their mettle, strength, and courage. They lose themselves through the Hisia nation, and try to survive for one month or so."

The warriors gazed at the two mecca-spawn as they passed them by. Tymian knew this look; he, or any mecca-spawn, could barely go through a city or town without receiving it. They had already rejected them without knowing them.

"Come, we should follow them for a bit." Shutt said, "If one heads to our location he may be able to handle any dangers on the way, and we may come out unscathed."

They followed the finderskans for almost two days; Hasas was already behind them. They kept an out-of-sight distance from the warriors, just so they would not get into any sort of squabble. It was not difficult to lose them through the jungles, since they would shout, chant and sing whenever they could. They sounded like a drunken group of singing men at a tavern, yet they were not drunk. From time to time the warriors would also encounter themselves with a few giant snakes, which were dealt with quickly; and once they encountered a grizzly monod, a large quadruped with large tusks, a long neck, powerful muscled legs, hooves, and the head resembled that of a fat horse. The warriors had a bit of trouble with this one. It managed to kill two or three finderskan before finally going down.

After the monod, the rest of the journey was quite boring.

It was, until they happened upon a small settlement, built around what seemed to be old slizian ruins, probably before Hisia and Slisith had become two separate countries.

There were no more than ten houses, at the least. The strange part was that it looked abandoned. There were no slizians, no signs of battle or a massacre.

Thanks to Shutt's sudden stop upon seeing the settlement, and the complete silence of the warriors; Tymian could almost guess that they must have already crossed the border to Hisia. All of them were too cautious upon eyeing the town.

All the warriors held their weapons as if ready to fight. Shutt, slid Cinder-shot from his back without taking his eyes off the settlement, and hid behind a large tree root. Tymian followed by drawing the pistol at his side.

The warrior's kept moving towards the settlement, quietly and cautiously.

Silence was all around them.

Chapter 2

Tymian knew, by the expression on Shutt's face, that Shutt was aware of something hidden within the settlement. He didn't know if he should ask. If he did, he might know what he was up against, and could be better prepared against this enemy. On the other hand, he might unnerve Shutt, and make his aim worse.

The warriors were already entering the seemingly abandoned town. The houses were pretty spaced apart, on account of the ruins and trees, so it was pretty easy to see from their point of view.

Tymian was scared. He had seen his share of combat. He had taken lives before. The difference this time was that he was not prepared. He'd never fought in a jungle; so concealed, so mysterious, and so quiet. He had always known his opponent's strategies, their weaknesses and strengths; he had always known how to handle himself. This time he barely knew what could be lurking in the jungles. Must he be prepared for a giant entity, or a small impish being? Could it be a single enemy, or a swarm? Did it depend on its brawn or could it use the mystic arts of Malanar?

Tymian's thoughts were immediately cut off.

Shutt's muscles suddenly tightened. At that same moment, Tymian saw an armored slizian jump out from behind of a ruined column. It flung itself at the nearest finderskan warrior with its spiked club. The warrior tried to bring his spear up, but it was too late; the club's spikes were already stabbing the poor man's skull. He was dead.

Tymian was surprised at the speed of this slizian. This slizian was unlike those of Slisith. It was completely savage in its expression, clothing, and movements.

As if the warrior's death was a signal, more savage slizians jumped from the ruins, and burst out of the town's buildings.

Tymian gave a small startled jump when he heard a gunshot at his side. It was Shutt's Cinder-shot. A perfect shot, from a distance of approximately fifty feet, caught the first slizian at the side of its head, and sent him falling to his side. He slumped to his right, dead.

Tymian was not as surprised as he would have thought. He had seen his brother in action before, and knew of his sharp shots. Not to mention the help from his mechanized eyes.

What _did_ surprise Tymian was his brother's charge towards the battle.

"What are you doing!" exclaimed Tymian, trying not to be so loud, just so the slizians would not hear them.

"If there is a perfect time to make allies for our journey; it is now." his big brother said, almost happy. Seeing that he had not lost his touch with his shooting had always made him happy.

Tymian nodded, breathed in deeply, and ran, aside his brother, towards the town and battlefield.

Marah was in the middle of the fray. It was her first time at these Hisia "games". She held her halberd up to keep her distance from the charging slizian that was equipped with a crude curved sword. The slizian slashed from right to left, but Marah was quick and moved her halberd vertically to her right, and blocked the attack. She quickly swept the halberd's blade to her left, and lodged it in the slizian's side. She did not have the time to dislodge the halberd and make sure her enemy was dead, since she saw another slizian approaching; so she simply pushed harder to knock the first slizian to her left, and quickly swung her halberd to the right.

Marah managed to club the next slizian with the back of the halberd's bladed end. The slizian lost balance, and fell on its back. She brought the weapon up, and let it fall to the slizian's stomach. She was proud when she heard the gurgle that came out of the dead slizian's throat.

Suddenly, she felt a burn on her left leg. She looked down, and saw a gash on her calf. The first slizian was not dead, and had managed to get a strike in. She lost balance, and fell. The moment she hit the ground, the slizian had gotten up and raised his sword. Marah managed to bring her halberd up and block the falling blade.

There she was, struggling. She could not depend on her companions; this was a test of individual strength. The equivalent of being helped was that of being defeated, or even killed. No, this was Marah's problem, and she had to take care of it.

Marah pulled on all her strength, and managed to push the slizian back. She started to get up, not taking her eyes off her assailant, when suddenly the side of the slizian's head popped. Blood sprayed to the side before the slizian's eyes rolled back, and he fell dead.

Marah looked around, and saw the cause of her opponent's death. A thin man, with a breathing mask, stood a couple of feet away, holding up a gun.

"Wretched mecca-spawn!" she thought to herself.

Tymian went over to help the finderskan woman. She was a beautiful woman, with long light-brownish hair, and a small sharp tattooed marking under her right eye. She was probably his height or a bit shorter. She wore fine leather armor with pieces of metal plating on her shoulders and shins.

Just as he stretched his hand to help her up, she slapped it away.

"Stupid mecca-spawn!" she yelled with all her strength.

"What's wrong?" he replied, drawing a blank expression.

"I had it all under control!" she started walking towards the mecca-spawn, limping, "I needed help from no one, especially from a hybrid of flesh and soulless machinery."

Tymian ignored those last words, as he had done before. "Fine then." His voice trembled with a bit of anger, "There is no time for this. Next time, I will let you get beheaded."

Just as he turned, another slizian came in with a sword, and slashed it from left to right, clearly aiming for his head. Tymian just ducked quickly, drew one of the knives from his chest belt, and stabbed it precisely into the slizian's stomach.

With the same quickness, he drew it out, wiped it swiftly on the grass, and sheathed it again.

He did not bother to see if the slizian was dead. He strode of to his brothers side, and left Marah with an expression of awe on her face.

Tymian drew his pistol, aimed, and shot. A slizian fell. Another shot. Another fell.

Tymian was furious at the way he had been treated. He was used to it, since he got it from almost every human he had met, but it still hurt all the same.

He lost those thoughts, when his brother leaped in front of him, back facing Tymian, and brought his musket up, blocking the fall from a slizian's club.

"Get yourself back in this battle, Tymian!" Shutt's voice sounded strained.

He pushed the slizian back, brought Cinder-shot in front, took aim, and fired; all in a matter of a second. The slizian's head burst, and a bit of blood sprayed itself on Shutt's face, which he wiped quickly.

Shutt turned quickly, and slapped Tymian, on the top of his head, with the back of his hand. It did not hurt, and Tymian knew what it meant. Shutt always did it to him, in order to say: "Wake up!"

The battle was still on.

Tymian was able to keep his cool. He had never fought slizians before, and certainly not ones as savage as these.

Shutt, on the other hand, looked as if he had it all under control. He easily ducked blows, parried hits, stabbed a few with Cinder-shot's blade, and shot from long and point-blank distances.

Suddenly a hum could be heard across the battlefield. It was not a hum from a creature or a living being. It was low, loud, and it echoed. Everyone knew what it was.

Everyone quickly turned to the source of the noise. There it was. A slizian stood a distance from the town, arms raised, and a small staff in its clutches.

A spell awaited them.

Three finderskans ran towards the slizian. They feared what would happen if they let the spell be finished.

When they were almost upon him, vines grew rapidly from the ground and ensnared the three warriors. Tymian clearly heard muffled screams, as the finderskan's bones cracked. Yet he could not stay watching, since the vines were starting to move towards them.

Tymian quickly hid his pistol, and drew two of his knives. He slashed the first vine that popped up in front of him, then a second. Swiftly, he turned his head and saw his brother swinging at two vines. Shutt had always been a good shooter, but did not posses such a good dexterity when it came to slashing quick-moving targets, like those vines. Tymian knew what he had to do.

He quickly ran towards his brother. Ignoring the screams from the dying finderskan warriors, he slashed at the vines that were upon his brother. They both fell.

Without a moment's hesitation, Shutt swung Cinder-shot forward, took aim, and shot.

Tymian swore he heard the bullet whistling, as it flew towards the mystic slizian.

"Right between the eyes!" Shutt shouted, almost jumping of happiness, while the slizian slumped backward, its eyes literally trying to look at the hole Shutt's bullet had left on its forehead.

Shutt's yell, was more than a signal to the slizians that their mystic had fallen. They quickly turned and ran.

Shutt looked around. There were forty finderskans, initially. Now barely ten stood alive, two of them injured.

Tymian observed another detail; the warriors were not celebrating. They were clearly eyeing them, and did not bother to hide it. He also saw the limping woman he had tried to help.

If it had not been because Shutt killed the mystic slizian; the finderskans would already be on them without hesitation.

"You…!" the woman started to say with anger in her eyes.

Tymian readied his hand on his pistol, waiting for her first move.

"Stand down Marah!" a big loud voice yelled, "This is no way to treat our saviors."

A big burly man stood forward. He had short brown hair, and a scruffy beard to compliment it. He wore much heavier armor than his other fellow warriors, and brandished a huge axe, which was almost as tall as Tymian. Unlike the other finderskans he wore a grin on his face.

"Name's Jamus, you?" he said boastfully, and stretched his right arm forward.

"I'm Shutt, and this is my younger brother, Tymian" he said taking Jamus' hand and shaking it.

Jamus swung his hand in Tymians direction. Tymian looked at it with suspicion, and as if he had no other choice he took and shook it without much effort.

"I saw what young Tymian did for Marah, here!" Jamus started, "But being helped in certain situations is almost an insult for finderskans; and this was one of these situations."

"I meant no harm or disrespect." Tymian said, his voice tightening with frustration.

"Easy there young mecca-spawn! No need for a squabble." he said holding up his arm. He turned to Shutt, "Are you going to be in these jungles for long?"

"Well, yes." Shutt replied, "We plan on going to the Slithering Jungle."

"Perfect!" Jamus yelled, "I know how Marah can get her honor back!"

"How is that?" asked Tymian, already knowing the answer.

"She'll join you. She can repay her debt to you, still participate in the games, and learn to respect her saviors, be them mecca-spawn, kimodan or human." he said, glaring seriously at Marah at that last statement.

"I like the idea." Shutt said, without much hesitation, his plan had worked, they now have an ally.

"I'm not too crazy about it, but as long as she is indebted to us, I won't argue." Tymian added, a mischievous expression coming from his eyes.

Marah already started to regret the insult she yelled at Tymian.

Chapter 3

A couple of days seemed like a couple of weeks for Marah. After her insulting lash towards Tymian, he made sure that she felt sorry for ever having uttered those words. She had gone from a finderskan warrior to a pack mule. Whenever they had decided to take a rest they (Tymian in particular) would order her to collect firewood or water, and when she came back they would get up and leave, saying that they had no time to rest. Even for a warrior, who had to be tested fight after fight; this felt like Koronos had placed her in this torture.

"How much further is this Slithering Jungle?" Marah said with fatigue in her voice.

"You should be more worried about getting there alive." Tymian said without looking at her in the eyes.

"Tymian!" Shutt yelled "I´m sorry Marah, we only know the general location from a map, we can´t say specifically."

Shutt sat down, and unfolded the map they had. It was a geographical map of Hisia, roughly drawn, and it did not obtain much detail.

"According to this, we should be close to Sisou, and the Slithering Jungle should be straight up north" Shutt confirmed as he passed his finger on the map.

"We should go to Sisou, kill the lowlife slizians, and rest for the night!" Marah said, raising her halberd.

"If you want to commit suicide, I won´t stop you," said Tymian "but I don´t want to lose my pack mule."

Tymian stopped talking, when he felt a smack on the back of his head, which clearly came from Shutt. Even though his brother had just scolded him, he felt no guilt towards the finderskan, and what he said.

"It would be good to rest, but we don´t want to risk our lives either" Shutt explained "No, we´ll camp out again."

That night, Tymian had trouble sleeping. He couldn´t shake the feeling that they were not alone on their quest. Someone was following them, and probably for a good reason. He woke up with a startle when he saw a moving shadow, leaning against a tree. By the long object it held in its hand, he could almost be sure that it was Shutt with Cinder-shot.

"Shutt? What are you doing up at this hour? It´s too late."

Shutt did not answer; he was looking at the pitch black of the jungle. His eyed were completely transfixed, and even though mechanical, they seemed lifeless.

Suddenly, something crept swiftly through the trees. Tymian quickly drew his pistol; he had guessed that Shutt saw it too, yet Shutt did not react. "What could it be?" Tymian thought to himself.

In an instant of a blink, a pair of giant fangs lunged forward, and seized Shutt.

Tymian saw, as the fangs impaled themselves to Shutts body. Shutt did not struggle though; he simply closed his eyes and faded to the realm of Koronos.

Tymian only saw red in his eyes; his brother had just been taken away from him in an instant, now in the clutches of deadly fangs. This feeling was slowly being mixed with fear, as the fangs revealed to what they were attached to. A snake, not like the giant ones from the jungles, no; this one was colossal in proportions, three pairs of frills lined from the upper front of its eyes to the back, it scales a beautiful blue that shone with the light from the moon. This snake… this celestial being was beautiful and terrifying; an aura of good and evil surrounded it. Tymian did not know if he should shoot it, or to bow down before it.

His decision was made when it swallowed Shutt´s body whole. He took aim and squeezed the trigger. Nothing came out from the barrel, no sound of a bang, no flashing from gunpowder. Tymian knew that he always charged his gun at all times. Those worries were replaced with new ones, when the creature slowly bent its head towards him, opened its mouth, and encaged Tymian within it.

Tymian wiped the sweat from his face. It had all been a dream. It was already morning. He surveyed his surroundings, and there he saw Shutt and Marah, sleeping in their makeshift sleeping bags. The image of the mysterious snake-creature came rushing to his head; he glared at the direction where they would be travelling and get to their destination.

"What is really hiding in that temple?" Tymian thought to himself.

**Glossary**

**Tymian: **Young mecca-spawn. He was born with underdeveloped lungs, which led to his becoming a mecca-spawn. He tends to be very vengeful and easily lashes out to anyone who insults him. Very agile and roguish.

**Shutt: **Young mecca-spawn and Tymian´s brother. He was born blind, which led to his becoming a mecca-spawn. He is very serious and strict, and tends to scold Tymian although he cares for him. Mentioned to be one of the best marksmen of the mecca-spawn. Could he be hiding something…?

**Hisia:** Slizian country. Used to be one with Slisith, until their perspectives took a different path. They completely hate outsider, and would kill them on sight.

**Slisith: **Slizian country. Used to be one with Hisia, until their perspectives took a different path. Unlike their neighbors, they welcome strangers and are very hospitable.

**Cinder-shot:** Shutt´s pistol. Costumed made by the mecca-spawn engineers of Shutt´s tribe.

**Mecca-spawn:** Humans who have traded their malfunctioning body parts for mechanical ones. Good with machines, but alienated from society.

**Slizian:** Humanoid reptile. They have frills around their necks which differ in color and pattern from slizian to slizian.

**Sahnithos:** Military based country who welcomes the mecca-spawn and their technology. Tymian and Shutt´s country of origin

**Finderskan:** Warrior country. Has an unfriendly competition with Jordsir since they used to be a whole country, until separated for having different preferences.

**Ecrenion:** 1) First Great Spirit. Expended his power to create the world, and divided his self into different parts to create the current Great Spirits in order to lookout over his world. 2) The world.

**Jordsir:** Mystic country. Has an unfriendly competition with Finderskan since they used to be a whole country, until separated for having different preferences.

**Monod:** Large quadruped. Similar to a horse but with powerful legs, long neck, tusks, and large body size.

**Malanar:** Great Spirit of mysticism. Created the mystic arts.

**Marah: **Finderskan warrior. Proficient with polearms; yet easily offended and very gung-ho.

**Mystic:** Users of the mystic arts. Usually study the mystic arts or born with them as a gift from Malanar.

**Jamus:** High-ranking finderskan warrior. Seems to be respected from all his subordinates.

**Koronos: **Great Spirit of torture. He makes sure that everyone has a bit of pain in their life.

**Great Spirits:** Great entities that live on an uncharted and inexistent land, which can only be found if the Great Spirits will it. They sometimes live amongst the races in disguise, and represent an aspect of Ecrenion.


	3. Part 2

Ecrenion

The City of Snakes pt. 2

Rodrigo A. Rojas Ferrer

Chapter 4

Sirsit woke. He was somewhat calm for the exciting events that will unfold in the evening. He dressed himself with the finest red and gray robes that he had at his disposal. After combing his long shiny hair backwards, he proceeded to touch the mask that took up the right half of his jaw and trailed off up to the bottom of his ear. He was a nazur, a renegade soul from the realm of torture, Touras. This nazur could easily remember the pain that he had to endure there, the faces of the other souls that looked at him with despair in their eyes and finally, the day of his escape; when he finally threw himself through the threshold that sent him plummeting down to Ecrenion, when he touched his face and found a mask taking up part of his new identity. Things did not go easy for him after that, he wasn´t accepted into society so easily, he wasn´t raised in Jordsir or East Motto like the lucky nazur. Touras was not friendly to him and neither was his new home in Ecrenion. His only motivation was vengeance he would demonstrate to everyone just how they kept a wolf on a leash pretending he was a dog.

"Urgent news, lord!" Sirsit heard a low hissing voice behind him. The sound of someone calling him lord quickly washed all those bad memories from his mind.

Sirsit turned slowly and eyed the large bulky slizian who addressed him. "How many times have I asked you to knock before entering my domain, Isk?" he said without having to mouth the words. One of the talents that nazur have is the ability of speech without the use of vocal cords, their mouth is their mind.

"Pardon me, lord, but I really think you should hear this." Isk said, attempting not to bring the wrath of his master down on him.

"Clarify." demanded Sirsit.

"One of the sentry groups just returned," started Isk, "with casualties."

This definitely caught the attention of Sirsit.

Inside the jungle temple, Sirsit eyed the body of a dead slizian. The slizian had a rotting hole between his eyes.

"What happened?"

"They ambushed a war band of finderskan warriors, this one belonged to the group down by the ruined village, and he was their mystic." Isk responded.

"Any survivors?" said Sirsit while stepping over the dead body.

Isk pointed out to the four slizian warriors bowing down to Sirsit; their heads staring down to the floor and their arms shaking. After quickly glaring over them, his stare returned to the downed slizian; he examined it for a bit and took a deep breath.

"He was not killed by a sword or any other weapon that a finderskan would usually use." Sirsit leered at the warriors "Speak!"

The warriors flinched as though they were about to be smitten. Then when one of them finally found the courage, he stood.

"My lord Sirsit, there were mecca-spawn within the fray. One of them was a good shooter and shot our mystic from a considerable distance" the warrior threw himself back to his kneeling position.

"The finderskans are no problem, but why did you not kill the mecca-spawn?" irritation growing in Sirsit´s voice.

"They were really skilled, we-" the warrior began to say.

"Do not worry yourself over your stupidity, from now on I will think for you." Sirsit paused, snapped his fingers and pointed towards the warriors. In a flash they were all engulfed in gray fire. The screams of the slizians slowly subsided with the vanishing of the flames.

Sirsit gazed upon the burned carcasses that used to be his followers. He made a mental note to use their bodies as puppets later on during the day.

This was the punishment that awaited any follower of Sirsit who did not follow orders; they would not only be burned, but used as subjects to Sirsit´s manipulative mysticisms.

"You disapprove?" Sirsit turned to face his right hand man, "Isk?"

"They are my people." Isk said with seriousness in his voice.

"Regardless, they _did_ let those mecca-spawn live, after I specifically told them that they were the first to be killed on sight." Sirsit said coolly.

He walked towards his makeshift throne and sat down, hand on his chin. He got lost in his thoughts and then stood again.

"Isk, get your weapon ready, you are going to avenge your fallen comrades." a grin slowly crept up his face.

Shutt slowly climbed the tree to look at his their target, the object and destination of their long trip through the hisian jungles. It stood grandly and with a small hint of danger; as though it were beckoning them in for their deaths. A ruined temple stood right before them, more than a temple it actually looked like a well carved entrance to a cave that led right under a mountain. The columns were covered with vines and the stoning was chipping away.

Another detail that brought Shutt´s attention was a group of four slizians waiting just outside the entrance; strangely their skin seemed burned and their eyes dead, but they were moving. Clearly, they were guarding the entrance.

Shutt let go of the branch he was holding, dropped quickly to the ground and landed with as much grace as a cat.

"Four slizians are guarding the entrance; they don´t seem that tough, but they surely were put there to alert, not to guard." Shutt briefed Tymian and Marah upon touching the ground.

Tymian drew his gun and stared towards Marah. "Well I guess you are free now. You don´t have to follow us now if you don´t want to."

"With all the slizians that might be lurking in there; it would surely raise my score within the hunting games." fire surely burned within her eyes upon the thought of her winning this great competition.

"Well, Marah. Why don´t you take point?" Shutt said gesturing his arms as though inviting her.

"With pleasure" She replied, raising her halberd.

"Before you go; once were inside the temple, we stick together no matter what, and if you see a nazur in there… kill him!" Shutt commanded with certainty in his voice and glared towards his companions that would make them understand no matter what.

Tymian could only think what was to happen to his brother if they did not kill the nazur; would it be a repeat of his dream, the one with the beautiful blue snake?

The first unsuspecting slizian fell to a halberd blade that found its way to his throat. Had the slizian been able to see who was holding the weapon, he would have found a female finderskan warrior.

After the first fell to the ground the rest became a small battlefield. Shutt managed to shoot a slizian in the leg and then jumped out of the bushes to impale his head with Cinder-shot´s blade.

Tymian always preferred a different approach. He watched the first two slizians fall, and he followed by leaping down from the canopy of the large tree where he was hiding. He fell directly on the shoulders of an unsuspecting slizian, or at least unsuspecting of Tymian´s presence. Even though Tymian had fallen from a large distance, the slizian felt as though a normal cat had fallen atop him; a cat that quickly drew a dagger and slit his throat from right on top of him. The slizian slumped backward while Tymian leaped and dismounted.

Marah, awed from Tymian´s display, gave a full swing and took a part of the last slizians head.

"They did not even have a chance to draw their weapons!" Marah announced and cheered. "And if I do say so, I managed to slay more than the likes of you two!"

"Quality not quantity." Tymian assured himself while waving his knife at her "You only swung your weapon wildly while me and Shutt here managed to take our share out with style."

"Hush you two; we still have a ways to go!" Shutt glared at the two squabbling children, as he saw them. He quickly darted towards the entrance, and it took Tymian and Marah some time to react to Shutt´s action.

"Well Isk, it seems that the failure of your inept sentries has been lifted." Sirsit said while rising from his throne.

"Excuse me, lord?" Isk arose from the floor he was sitting drawing a blank face.

"The sentries that I "punished" earlier were not completely useless. After I burned them I refilled their lifeless bodies with my mystic fire and controlled them. Even though I haven´t perfected this technique I am able to give them simple commands like standing in front of the temple like mindless drones. Their ´deaths´ mean that the ones I was beckoning in have caught the bait." Sirsit explained everything as though it had been a clever board game strategy and he enjoyed board games.

Even though Isk was not the brightest among his people; having spent enough time with Sirsit had taught him that intruders had come inside the temple and Sirsit would want them dead especially if it was the mecca-spawn with the enhanced gun and mechanical eyes.

It had been a while since Isk had been allowed to fight, but he was very confident that his skills had not rusted. He raised his custom-made weapon. When he was a budding warrior he was able to brandish a large curved sword, but during a small battle with human invaders his sword had been cloven by a large axe. All that remained of it was a large fragment of the blade; the hilt and lower part had been lost. He had always cherished that sword and thus he had a chain welded onto the blade and linked to a small pole. His once frightening sword had now become a terrifying slashing whip. He called it Scaletail.

"I must admit Isk, I´m looking forward to seeing you use Scaletail again; it always brings me chills when victims fall prey to it." An obvious sneer crept up Sirsit´s face. "Well get up Isk! Let us make an entrance for our guests."

Just as a trio made up of two mecca-spawns and a finderskan warrior entered the large room; Sirsit snapped his fingers and the entrance where the group appeared was now shut with a door made of gray fire.

"Welcome guests!" Sirsit´s voice echoed throughout the chamber.

Chapter 5

"Welcome guests!" was the first thing that Shutt heard. The second was the crack of a small fire, probably the one that was blocking the door right at that moment.

Shutt glared at the well dressed nazur standing at the far end of the chamber just in front of a crude throne, a throne for a false ruler.

"Do you expect a bow from our part, Sirsit?" Shutt started "Or are you going to burn us and make us bow?"

"Ah, I see that my flaming undertaking has grown a reputation. It is always a proud moment for a mystic to learn that one's abilities is renowned through the world" Sirsit waved his arms as though he had been rehearsing his lines.

"Yes Sirsit, it has also taken the notice of Adamar and his chosen few!" Shutt raised his hand which grasped a silver badge with a crossword emblem.

Tymian could not believe the secret that Shutt had kept from him all these years. His brother was one of Adamar´s Chosen; a select few chosen by Adamar, the great spirit of justice, they wander the world making sure that all obey the laws of nations and nature. This would certainly explain why his brother would sometimes disappear from the village for almost months and would return with no explanation.

"Even more exciting to know that I have been pursued by one of Adamar´s Chosen, this is beyond my expectations!" this was all like a great game for the nazur. "Now, if you don´t mind, I have another spell to perfect." Sirsit turned his back and left through the hole in the wall behind the throne that led outside.

A large bulky slizian leapt out from his position down the three steps that led from the throne and started to swing a large crude blade linked to a thick hilt by a chain.

"Tymian, you fight this brute; I will take care of Sirsit!" Shutt quickly darted towards the slizian and slid right under the barbarian´s first attack and raced towards Sirsit´s exit.

"Shutt wa- " , Tymian´s words were cut off as he was forced to leap back and dodge the second swing that came from the massive slizian.

Marah stepped to Tymian´s side and twirled her halberd in a fashion that was meant to strike fear into the most brutish and fearless opponents. However the giant slizian seemed to be unfazed from the performance; instead he seemed to instill fear within his opponents by simply swinging his bizarre weapon.

Without a moment's hesitation Marah was upon him. She swung her halberd to his left side, but the brute was quick and brought the blade up to defend himself. Marah hardly moved the slizians hand when her halberd struck his blade. He instantly swung his right hand up and backhand slapped Marah across her face, making her stumble back; within another moment he started to swing the chain over his head and slowly walked towards the downed finderskan. Marah´s vision was still fuzzy from the hit she had just taken and could hardly get up.

Just when the slizian was about to bring the blade down on her a dagger flew past Marah and dug deep into the slizan´s arm. She was gripped on the arm by Tymian and hauled upward.

"I know you don´t want my help, but I can´t let you die. I have need of your skills." Tymian glared deep into her eyes to show that he was not in the mood for a scolding on Marah´s behalf.

Marah on the other hand saw something else in his eyes: concern.

Their small conversation was interrupted as a huge blade swung right between them and returned to the hand of an enraged slizian.

Tymian drew his pistol and shot quickly. The bullet hit the brute in the left shoulder, but other than the small hole that was left no other apparent damage was left. The slizian took a deep breath and let it out with a deep and bellowing roar. Tymian wanted to run but his legs just wouldn´t react, and for a brief moment Marah wished she had never come to Hisia.

Good thing that Tymian always carried a few tricks with him.

"Hold your breath, Marah, and grab my hand!" he quickly reached for her arm with his right hand and searched in his pouch with his left. After a split second he took out two small metal balls and threw them hard under the slizian´s feet. The balls split open and let out a purple haze that quickly filled the whole chamber; and within a single moment the slizian lost sight of his prey.

Marah and Tymian came bursting out from the same exit that Sirsit and Shutt had used.

"How were you able to breathe the poison from that gas without faltering one bit?" Marah demanded an explanation.

"The mask that I wear has a special filter that cleans the air for my lungs." Tymian explained "It seems that you are amazed by our technology" he grinned.

Then a small explosion of grey fire was seen at the distance. The area that was hidden behind the temple was a vast green plain filled with few trees and some weathered rocks which were obviously part of the ruined temple itself; the whole area was surrounded by a chain of mountains. The source of the explosion was behind a series of larger ruins that lay in the middle of the field.

Marah and Tymian ran as fast as they could towards the explosion. Upon their arrival they saw a series of amazing mystical feats and the supreme skills of gunmanship at work. Shutt was running between the ruins and shooting at the same time; he never missed his target. On the other hand; Sirsit stood on top of a pillar weaving mystical grey flames from his hands to consume the incoming bullets and occasionally firing a fireball or two. Tymian was scared to see such a difficult adversary, but proud to be the brother of an Adamar´s Chosen.

Shutt ran up a series of ruined stairs and shot various bullets, although they were all consumed by Sirsit´s flames; he was now leveled with the nazur.

"Witness the power of Adamar, and repent from the awe." Shutt kneeled quickly and took aim. A large bullet made of flame shot from Cinder-shot´s barrel and flew swiftly towards Sirsit. The nazur mystic was still able to shield himself from the direct attack by creating his trademark gray flame from his hands, but a certain heat took over and an explosion of both grey and red fire took place. Sirsit was launched from his position and came crashing down to the pasture. Tymian saw as the nazur looked at his hands, and screamed in pain as he realized that the skin had been completely seared off. A moment later Tymian was distracted as he heard a grunt coming from behind.

Their big slizian friend had returned, and it was obvious that he had endured the poison that Tymian had so courteously left behind. Rage was the new complexion that took over the slizians face, and he ran toward his prey. Marah was quick to face the brute and brought her halberd down hard on the slizian´s shoulder. Nothing more than a flesh wound was left as Marah lifted her halberd from the berserker´s shoulder and saw that it was nothing more than mosquitoes' bite for her foe. The brute quickly slashed towards Marah´s head with his blade, but missed by a few inches as the finderskan quickly dropped to the ground.

Tymian ran inside the ruins and up the same stairs that his brother had just taken.

"Isk, kill the annoying mecca-spawns! The finderskan bug can wait!" Sirsit´s voice had definitely changed from the charismatic villainous voice that he had first heard.

The large slizian, now known to be named Isk, tackled Marah and easily sent her flying a couple of feet away; he rushed towards Tymian´s location, where Tymian managed to get a few lucky shots at Isk although it had no effect as proven earlier. When Isk reached the bottom of the stairs, he grabbed a large rock that lay close to his feet and launched it towards Tymian as though it were nothing more than a mere pebble. Tymian had the evasiveness to dodge it without much trouble, although the chained blade that Isk managed to swing all the way up the stairs proved to be more challenging to dodge but nevertheless, Tymian was successful. Tymian drew two of his knives and flicked them towards Isk where one just scraped Isk´s blade and the other hit straight in the chest but barely passed through skin.

Almost two or three shots and three knives left, his brother busy fighting an evil nazur, and his finderskan "slave" unconscious; Tymian was running out of tricks and that was very difficult for someone of Tymian´s creativity. Isk swung the blade towards Tymian again and even though the blade did not hit, the chain was able to wrap itself around Tymian´s leg; even Tymian´s cat like agility wasn´t able to avoid being caught or have his leg pulled out under him. Once Tymian hit his head on the floor he saw the slizian raise a his fist as though he were going to smite him; but before the fist could even fall it was completely blown out of the arm, and judging by the power of the shot, Tymian could have guessed that it was Shutt´s trademark "Ember Shot", a mix between gunmanship and fisa mysticism.

Without a moment´s hesitation Tymian leaped from the floor and down the flight of stairs to fall on top of the slizian. The fall wasn´t enough to tumble the brute, but it did hold Tymian as he had intended. He drew his pistol, shoved it into the slizians mouth and shot; the back of the slizian´s head burst open and a spray of blood followed. Isk´s eyes rolled backwards and he fell backwards like a mighty tree that had just been axed down.

Just as Tymian had already begun to relax, he heard the worst sound he could have hoped for. As though an explosion of the Ecrenion´s most powerful explosives had just taken place; and worst of all, the scream of agony coming from his brother's voice. Tymian swung around to see his brother falling, a streak of gray fire entering through his stomach and leaving out the back. Shutt had been killed in front of his eyes.

**Glossary:**

**Sirsit:** Nazur mystic that seeks to exact revenge on the world for making him suffer. Talented in his use of mysticism of gray fire and the creation of an ability called Flaming Undertaking.

**Touras:** The realm where evil or villainous souls go to be tortured when they die.

**Nazur:** A race of renegade souls that managed to escape from Touras. Naturally skilled in mysticism and known for wearing a white mask that is part of their faces.

**East Motto:** A country highly known for its psychological and philosophical abilities and advances.

**Isk:** A large and bulky slizian that works as Sirsit's right hand. Uses both his strength and his weapon, Scaletail.

**Scaletail:** Isk's weapon. Originally a sword that was broken; Isk welded a chain to the blade to make it much more fearsome.

**Flaming Undertaking:** Sirsit's ability which he made up and marks him as a master mystic. This ability kills his enemies with fire and then revives their corpse with the same fire that allows him to hold sovereignty over it.

**Adamar:** Great Spirit of Justice. He seeks order throughout all of Ecrenion.

**Adamar's Chosen:** An elite group of people chosen by Adamar to uphold justice.

**Ember Shot:** An ability of Shutt's which is made possible through the use of Cinder-shot's fisa properties.

**Fisa:** Mozarick for fire. Also used to refer to any mysticism using fire.


End file.
